


Scraping by

by AmazinglyMediocre



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, Human! Connor, M/M, Mild Injury, One Shot, a couple of idiots, no beta we die like idiots, ouchies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazinglyMediocre/pseuds/AmazinglyMediocre
Summary: Gavin falls and busts his knee on a pursuit. Connor helps him clean it up.****does not take place in Golden Corolla-verse****





	Scraping by

**Author's Note:**

> y'all i wrote this in like two hours 
> 
> it's trash
> 
> i'm trash
> 
> enjoy

“Is that him?” Connor pointed at a guy walking behind a shopping center. Gavin pulled into the lot and behind the building, slowing to a crawl behind him. 

“That looks like our guy,” Gavin flashed their lights and gave a little woop with the siren. And, naturally, their guy took off running.

“Fucking shit, call for backup,” Gavin cursed as he parked the car and slid out of the seat, hitting the ground running.

He poured on the speed as the suspect rounded the corner on a shop and ran across the sidewalk in front of it. He leapt over a parking block and nearly stumbled when he clipped a handicap sign, but refused to let the guy get away. The suspect slid over the hood of the last car on the row and took off across the parking lot.

“Stop! Police, stop!” Gavin shouted as loud as he could, which wasn’t all that loud, as breathless as he was. He was gaining, though. 

He was nearly within tackling distance when the suspect crashed through a bush at the edge of the lot and nearly fell, catching himself with one hand on the grass. Gavin wasn’t so lucky. His foot caught on a root and sent him tumbling down the hill and towards the road. He didn’t want to think about how many people saw him bust his ass, including Connor.

“Damn it!” He grunted as he pushed himself back to his feet. He’d scraped the hell out of his knee and torn a hole in his pants, and the suspect was getting further and further away.

That is, until Connor ran their patrol car onto the curb and knocked him into the side of the embankment. Gavin caught up just a moment later, finding Connor holding the guy at gunpoint.

“Why the hell did you run?” Gavin pulled his handcuffs out of the back of his belt and snapped them onto his wrists. He knew his face was beet-red and his breathing was coming in short gasps.

“Why do you think?” The guy spat. He was breathless, too.

Connor wasn’t. He holstered his gun and bent to check on the bumper of the car. “Damn it, dude, you fucked up my car.”

“You fucking hit me!” The suspect’s voice rose. “You’re not even allowed to do that!”

“Technically,” Gavin put his hands on top of his knees and spat into the grass. ”He is." He could hear the sirens for backup just down the street. His head was pounding and his legs shaky. He could see the blood dribbling down his leg and staining his jeans.

“You good?” Connor put a hand on his back and he felt a little short of breath for a different reason. Another patrol car rolled to a stop just next to the curb.

“Can you guys take him?” Gavin straightened up. A pair of beat cops were stepping out of the vehicle.

“That’s why they’re here,” Connor patted his shoulder and went to help lift the suspect to his feet. The guy didn’t fight as he was stuffed into the backseat of the car and the door slammed just behind him.

“Son of a bitch,” Gavin limped back towards their car. He’d fallen harder on his knee than he thought. He’d have a ton of paperwork to do later, too, but at least he wouldn’t be filling out a vehicle damage report like Connor.

“That’s enough suspect hunting for the day,” Connor breathed as they both slid back into their seats, though Gavin was in the passenger seat this time. He chugged the last of his bottle of water and tossed the bottle into the floorboards.

“Are you sure you’re good?” Connor looked at him as he backed the car off of the curb. “You scraped the shit out of your knee.” The car groaned as he dragged the bumper off of the concrete.

“I’m aware,” Gavin put his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes, his chest still heaving. “And I’m fine. Just need a bandaid or whatever.”

His partner looked at him with narrowed eyes for just a moment, then put the car into gear. And promptly made the wrong turn.

“Where are you going?” Gavin opened his eyes and watched as they pulled into an apartment complex. “I thought we were done with field work for the day.”

“We are,” Connor gave him a serene smile and parked the car in front of the furthest apartment building. “We just happened to be really close to home, so I thought we could stop and clean you up.”

Gavin groaned as his partner stepped out of the car. “I literally just told you that I don’t need anything.”

Connor ducked down to peer at him through the car door. “And I decided otherwise. Besides—I can’t be seen with you if you’re being gross with a bloody knee and shit.”

“What the fuck,” Gavin half-threw the door open. “You’d better not be on the top floor, and you’d better not have any weird kinky shit in your apartment.”

“I promise it’s normal,” Connor walked to the first door on the first floor. “And it’s right here.”

He jammed his keys into the door and pushed it open, waving Gavin inside. “The bathroom’s on the right,” he pointed at the door. “Give me one second.” He shut the front door and walked over to the kitchen.

_What the hell_ , Gavin thought. The apartment was surprisingly clean, knowing how much of a messy person Connor was. Everything was bathed in black and white or gray, including a white shag rug in the middle of the living room and black marble countertops. He’d call it classy if he didn’t know the Ramen-eating gremlin that lived there.

He stepped into the bathroom and pushed the gray shower curtain back to sit on the edge of the tub. Connor appeared a few moments later with a first aid kit and another bottle of water. Gavin watched him out of the corner of his eye as he cracked the lid off of the water and took a swig.

“Nice place,” he muttered between gulps.

“Thanks,” Connor sat down on top of the toilet seat and pulled Gavin’s leg into his lap. He nearly choked on his water. “You can thank Niles for the design help,” he smiled. “I just keep it clean.” His partner calmly turned his leg left to right, completely oblivious to the fact that his hand was pressed against the inside of Gavin’s thigh. Or, if he was aware, he didn’t let on.

“Looks like Niles, now that you point it out.” Gavin tried to ignore the way Connor’s fingers were on the back of his knee. He set his water on the floor and leaned back against the wall behind the tub.

“You’re going to need to throw these out,” Connor glanced at him through thick lashes, and Gavin swore he was going to die of cardiac arrest.

“I know,” he shifted his ass against the cold edge of the tub. “Just clean it up.”

Connor quirked his mouth and reached to dig in the cabinet under the sink. He retrieved a washcloth and quickly wet it under the sink. Gavin couldn’t help but flinch when the cold water met his skin, both painful and relieving at the same time.

“Hold still,” Connor grabbed his leg again with his free hand and used his elbow to pin his ankle to his side. Gavin’s knee still jumped when he pressed the rag to it again. He gripped the edge of the tub with white knuckles as he watched, both trying to ignore the stinging in his knee and the attractive detective working on him.

Connor eventually slapped the pink-stained washcloth into the sink and pulled a gauze pad out of the first aid kit. He dabbed at the scrapes, using that damn hand on his thigh to turn his knee back and forth until the wound was dry.

Gavin yanked his leg back when Connor pulled a bottle of peroxide out of his box of tricks next. “No, no, you are not using that. Just Neosporin it and leave it,” he tugged his pants leg back into place and dusted his shin off.

“Gavin,” Connor set the bottle on the counter and gave him a long look. “You’re a grown man.”

“I hate peroxide,” he kept his leg down, even when his partner tried to grab behind his knee again. “And would you keep your hands to yourself?”

Connor snorted, scooting to the edge of the toilet seat. “Why? Uncomfortable, detective?” He tried to ignore the challenge in his voice.

“Yeah, kind of,” Gavin stood up and reached across him, fumbling through the box for a tube of Neosporin. “You’re trying to inflict great pain upon me, and you’re grabbing all over my leg for literally no reason.” 

Connor just hummed as he squeezed some of the Neosporin onto his fingers and smeared it over the scrapes. The stuff was magic, immediately cooling the pain off and soothing his skin. It also gave him a chance to focus on something other than the way Connor was staring at him. He stared back as he wiped the last of the Neosporin on one of the decorative towels hanging next to the tub.

“Would you stop?” He tossed the Neosporin tube in the general direction of the first aid kit. It clattered into the sink instead.

“No,” Connor surged forward and kissed him, and Gavin felt all of the oxygen leave his lungs. _Holy shit_. He shifted to straddle the edge of the tub and Connor did the same, running one leg underneath his and scooting in until they were chest-to-chest.

Gavin only pulled back for air when he absolutely needed it, then dove back in again, one hand hiking Connor’s leg over his waist and the other pulling him in by the small of his back. Hands roamed over his neck and across his chest as Connor swiped his tongue across his lips.

Gavin drew back again, pressing a kiss to the corner of Connor's mouth and then sucking and kissing his way over his throat. He swiped his tongue across his Adam’s apple, relishing the way Connor’s hands stalled and his breath caught. He wasn’t the one caught off guard, for once.

He drew in a sharp breath when Connor jostled his knee against the side of the tub, the cool ceramic sticking to his skin.

“Sorry,” Connor breathed, running a hand up his thigh.

“Don’t be,” his voice came out lower than he’d intended. Gavin rucked his shirt up to run his hands over his sides, bumping over the ridge of his ribcage and the smooth planes of his back. 

They both jumped when Gavin’s phone buzzed against the tub, sounding a hundred times louder than normal. He flipped it out of his pocket and wanted to throw the whole phone away when he saw Hank’s caller ID.

“Where the hell are you two? Officer Brown said Connor tore up your car.” Hank was, as always, pissed.

Gavin cleared his throat, glancing at Connor. “I ate it chasing a suspect and busted my knee, so we stopped to patch it up.”

“God, I hope you got dashcam of that,” Hank muttered. “Why didn’t you just clean it up here at the precinct?” He paused. “You know what, I don’t want to know. Just hurry up and get back here.”

Gavin tightened his grip on Connor’s waist when he tried to get up, drawing a short breath from him. “We’re on our way now.” He hung up the phone and stuffed it back into his pocket. Connor’s eyes were dark as he leaned back in, hitching Gavin’s other leg over his. 

“We’re not on our way,” he murmured.


End file.
